Dragon corp multiverse
by Mkthewolf
Summary: Mk has made Dragon corp in the D. Gray Man universe. What will the gang do when they meet people from other dimensions. Will they make more enemies or friends? Find out when you read.


**This is an Idea from a dream I had. Here is all the crossovers in this so far Call of Duty, Red vs Blue, Metroid, Kamen rider, Fullmetal alchemist, D. Gray man(main), and Devil May Cry. I own nothing except the dragon corp, Mk, and Crest**

* * *

Chapter 1: Enter the dragons

Allen Walker, he is 15 has white hair blue eyes. His left one is cursed, he can see the souls of Akuma. Allen is a parasite type exorcist, meaning he can change his body into weapons. He is with Yu Kanda, Lavi other exorcists on a mission to find innocence that is causing extreme heats and harsh blizzards. They found a tree that was holding innocence and took it. As they left the cave they ran into 3 Akuma. The leader of the group absorbed the other two to make herself stronger. After they defeated it another monster appeared. The three got out their innocence weapons and started fighting. Their attacks didn't work against the creature. The creature looked like a insect fused with a human. This was a Worm. A man with silver hair, red eyes, a black trench coat, blue jeans with fire on the bottom, black and grey shoes. A cross necklace, a white fedora that was cut in one spot, a black belt buckle with a red gem in it. This was Mk and he came after the Worm. "Just stop, your attacks won't work against the Worm." He said approaching them. "How are you gonna kill it if we exorcists can't." Kanda yelled. "Easy watch." Mk replied throwing his arm in the air. A red mechanical beetle came from nowhere and went into his palm. A belt appeared on his waist, it looked a track. "Henshin." Mk said as he slid the beetle on the belt, "Henshin!" the belt spoke as hexagons appeared around his body making bulky armor. He took his gun off his hip and started firing. The worm staggered a bit then sprinted at high speed. Mk flicked the horn as the armor stared popping off his body, but staying. He grabs the horn with his right hand, "Cast off." he said pulling the as the middle shot towards his left side. "Cast off!" it spoke as the armor flew of his body. A horn was raised until it reached the helmet. "Change beetle!" the belt spoke as his armor was red and his head was modeled after a kabuto beetle. "What are you." Allen spoke. "Kamen rider... Kabuto." He said as he took the barrel off the gun making it a kunai. "Clock up." he said as he slapped the side of his belt, "Clock up!" the belt spoke as he took off a extreme speeds.

He cut the worm a few times then put the weapon away. "1, 2, 3." the belt spoke as he pressed the buttons. he made the belt look like a beetle again, "Rider kick." he said flipping the horn, "Rider kick!" it announced as electricity came from the belt to the horn then stopped. The worm rushed at him, just as the the energy went from the horn to the right foot. He spun and kicked the worm making it explode. "Clock over!" the belt announced as he struck Kabuto's pose. "So he's a kamen rider huh, that's awesome." Lavi said. "A kamen rider, what's that?" Allen said. "They are apart of the group called Dragon corp, there aren't that many but the corp is the strongest force the Black Order has." Kanda explained. "He's right, and I am a member of it. The name's Mk." he said walking to them as the beetle flew off. "And this is Crimson." he said pointing to the beetle. "You named it?" asked Allen. "Of course after all, zectors have life." Mk replied. He took out a purple blade. "You, Kanda. Let's see if your worthy enough to use the power of Sasword." Mk said handing him the weapon. Kanda accepts the blade. He held the blade upside down and his right palm out. "Standing bye!" a voice spoke as a purple scorpion came out of the ground and hopped onto his hand. "To become a rider, you will get an image of the first user of the rider power to how to henshin." Mk said. Kanda saw a black and white image of a man in a white suit transforming into Sasword. "Henshin." He said as he placed the scorpion on the blade, "Henshin!" the blade announced as he was covered in hexagons. He became Sasword masked form. "Now I got another rider, congrats. Now Allen walker." he said turning to him. "You've shown that you'll never give up hope. I grant you the title of a wizard." he said as he pulled out a ring and putting it over his belt, "Connect, please." the belt spoke as a runic circle appeared. He reached into it pulling out a wizard driver. He threw it to Allen, and then threw the flame ring. "Now you two are kamen riders, return to Headquarters and turn in the innocence." Mk said as he walked off.

"Well look at you two lucky guys, being picked by the lead rider himself." Lavi said. "Wait how did you know he is the main rider? And I never seen him before at headquarters." Allen said. "Well for one he is Kabuto and the leader wields Kabuto's power, and second Mk doesn't leave The dragons' area much, so people barely see him. I know him because he is an old friend of mine." Lavi said. "Since us two are riders now, that means we should he back, even if we were given another mission." Kanda said. The two nodded in response as the trio left for the train station.

**At the Black Order...**

Allen was ordering food for Jerry to cook. As he finished his food Reever came to him, Lenalee, Lavi." Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. Chief Komui wants to see you. He has news for you four." he said walking to a table to eat. The four got up and left for his office.

"You wanted to see us Komui?" Allen said. "Yes I did, and I have news." Komui said getting a large box from near his desk. "These are for you." He said with a smile. Lavi opened the box to find new uniforms. "Is this a joke or something?" Lavi said. "Oh, no not at all. Starting today I will not be giving you missions anymore." Komui said. The four fell on the ground. "What do you mean brother?" Lenalee said. "You four are being transferred to a higher area." he said. Lavi jumped up in excitement, "We are being put in the dragon corp?!" he asked with glee. Konui smiled, "Of course since Allen and Kanda have been chosen to be Kamen riders you won't be getting orders from me." "What is the Dragon corp?" Lenalee asked. "It is a special group in the black order where certain individuals are hand picked to be in the strongest force the Black Order has." Komui explained. Lenalee nodded to this. "Of course you can still walked around the order, just now you can enter the Dragon den as everyone calls it." Komui said. "I was the only non corp member able to enter it." Lavi said. "Yeah because of your connections with a member." Allen said. "Wait who do you know in there?" Komui asked. "Oh you know the leader Mk." Lavi said proudly. Komui fixed his glasses, "I see, well you are a lucky one. Not many get to go in there." "Let's go, the less time chatting the better." Kanda said. Lenalee nodded and she put one her uniform. It was like her normal one, except it has scales that went over the with and had black outlines. On her left shoulder it was an green colored dragon eye. Allen put his on, it was the exact same style as Lenalee's but his eye was white. Kanda and Lavi put theirs on. Kanda's eye was blue, while Lavi's was an orange. "Now you are set, let's go." Komui said exiting his office.

The group got on the elevator and went down. The elevator stopped on the floor two above where the generals are. We they came out of it they entered a lounge that looked twice as nice as the one above them. They saw no one and continued to the cafeteria, it wasn't as big as the one where everyone eats, but it is a decent size. They see a man with a mohawk, and wears military equipment. "Excuse me sir, do you know where Mk is?" Allen asked. "Ah, so you must be the rookies, well welcome to the Dragon corp. I'm Soap second in command here." the man said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Allen Walker." "I'm Lenalee Lee." "Lavi. And this guy is Yu Kanda." Kanda grew a tick mark on his forehead. "Mk is in the kitchen cooking food." Soap said. "Wait isn't he the leader here?" Allen said. "Well Mk is an amazing cook, so he does the cooking here." Lavi said. "You are correct Lavi, Mk loves to cook that's why he does it for this branch. You guys are able to eat up there if you want he won't stop you." Soap said. "So where is everyone else?" Lenalee said. "well South and Fullmetal are coming back from a mission, Hawkeye is in the gun range, Lust should be in here in a minute, Samus is in the training hall, and Dante is right over there." Soap said pointing to him. He had white hair, he wore a red trench coat, and has a large sword on his back. He was eating pizza, and having a strawberry sundae. "Oi, Mk the rookies are here." Soap said over the counter. Mk came up to the counter, "Hey guys, can I get you anything?" Mk said. "Not really we just ate." Lenalee said. "Alright then. You guys should see the rest of the team." Mk said heading back into the kitchen to finish his food. "Well I'll see you four around the order, and I'LL MISS YOU LENALEE!" said konui crying in her jacket. "Hey stop crying or else." said a voice. The group turns to see a woman wearing a dress that is not hanging by straps, has greenish hair, and her fingers are long and sharp. "And who are you?" asked Kanda. "I am Lust, a homunculus or was." she said as her fingers turned normal. "Lust is an artificially created human, she has amazing regeneration powers and her fingers are an ultimate spear. They can cut through anything and can extend a long distance." Soap said.

"Thank you Soap for telling them." Lust said. Soap nodded in response. A blonde woman with brown eyes, and wearing a blue uniform walked in. "Ah lieutenant Hawkeye how are you doing today?" Soap said. "Good sir." she said. "Are these the recruits?" she asked. "Yes they are miss Hawkeye." Soap said. "Hi I'm Riza Hawkeye, nice to meet you." she said shaking their hands. They got introductions done while Lust and Hawkeye got their food. "I can give you a tour of this place if you want?" Soap said. "That'll make this a lot easier." Allen said as the others nodded. The group left the cafeteria. He led them to the lounge, "I see you guys already saw the lounge." he said as they nodded. "Alright then." soap said walking another direction. The entered a hall where a suit of armor was fighting a purple dragon thing. "This is the Training hall, and that suit of armor over there is Samus. She is a bounty hunter and is fighting the monster Ridley. Ridley killed her parents and leads the space pirates. Soap said. "Wait that's a girl?!" Lavi said with his jaw dropped. "Why yes and don't worry she isn't in real harm. It is part of the system. It can create any villain that is programed into it." Soap explained as they nodded. He led them to a bunch of doors, "This is the sleeping quarters." he said and they nodded. He led them to a room with targets and a lot of guns, "And this is the Firing range." Soap said with a big smile. "Oh and bathrooms are all over and in each room. Your bedrooms have eyes that match the ones on your shoulders, now any questions?" Soap said. Allen raised his hand. "Yes Allen?" he said. "Yeah, how you and the others aren't wearing uniforms?" Allen spoke. "Oh it is because we aren't from this dimension." Soap said. "Wait, what?" said Lenalee. "Mk chose us from different dimensions and world. He is a traveler, and goes through dimensions and hand picks us." Soap explained. "So when's our next mission, and what do we do?" Kanda spoke up. "Well we don't search for innocence, we go after all the enemies that are here such as Worn, Phantoms, Yummy, Insurrectionists, demons, and rogue alchemists." Soap said. "Uh, what are the things you said?" said Lavi. "All the things we fight is sectioned in the library next door." Soap said walking out.

"Well let's go see the other members, shall we?" said Allen. The three nodded as they left the gun range and started down the hall. "So who haven't we met yet? said Lenalee. "Well there is Dante, Samus, Fullmetal, and South." Kanda said. as they were walking down the hall they saw a blond wearing a red coat, black shirt, black pants, and elevator shoes. And next to him was a figure in Mark VI Mjolnir armor, it's colors were light purple and light green. "Hi, I'm Allen Walker. And these are my friends Lavi, and Lenalee." "It's nice to meet you, I am the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." The figure took off it's helmet. It was a female with light blond hair, "I am agent South, nice to meet you both." "And mister grumpy over there is Yu Kanda." Lavi said. Another tick mark could be seen on Kanda. The group just laughed. "Ed come on, Soap is waiting for our report." south said. "Alright, see ya guys later." Ed said as the two walked away. The group entered the cafeteria again to find Dante, and Samus sitting next to each other. "Man, Dante eats a lot of pizza." said Lavi. The four approached them two, "Hi I'm Allen Walker. I believe you two are Dante, and Samus." Dante looked at them, "Yeah that's us. You the rookies?" The four nodded. "Well there is something you must know here, only the strong survive this place." Samus said. Lavi, and Allen were shaking in fear. "I'll apologize for her, she was hanging out with Olivier to much at Fort Briggs." he said. "What I like her." She replied. "I'm not saying that's a problem, it's just she's cruel. And that's coming from a guy that hunts demons." Dante said. "I am gonna go, the training hall seems promising." said Kanda as he left. "Yeah I gotta see what information they got, it can help us." said Lavi. "I'll join you." said Allen as the two left. "It was nice meeting you." said Lenalee as she left.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Like I said All I own is Mk, the Dragon corp, and Crest Mk's A.I. I am planning on adding Zero from Megaman X in the next chapter. Give some characters from different shows or games. When I mean shows I mean anime. So review, follow, and fovorite. Ja ne.**


End file.
